The production and transportation of predominantly hydrocarbon gases and oils involve the use of iron containing materials which are subject to severe corrosion in sulfur containing atmospheres, particularly at production conditions which may involve temperatures of about 100.degree. F. to 400.degree. F. Recent evidence suggests that corrosion occurs by the rapid migration of iron atoms through an iron sulfide surface film. To control this phenomenon a mixed inorganic/organic inhibitor is employed which changes the bulk chemistry of the sulfide film by suppressing iron migration and providing inhibition by adsorptions on the sulfide surface.